In Her Shoes
by Secret Ninja Plushie
Summary: A potions class takes a turn for the worse and the two girls find themselves in quite a predicament. Niether of them notice a change, but their friends do! 1AMfic.


**A 1:30 AM fic based on an idea I had a while back. It's most likely going to be crap. But I had to write something because I'm going completely insensate with all this good turkey in me. Again, it's 1 AM. I haven't been getting enough sleep. And I'm very possibly certifiable. SO bear with me. You don't even need to fuel the plot monkeys on this one.. because um they totally flew the coop on this. But I'll even welcome a good flame it's just THAT late.**

Elphaba had never thought about Sorcery as a career path. Ever. Yet here she was, sitting at a weekend potions seminar. It wasn't required, but if you wanted to get better grades and advance in the world it was pretty much a mandatory thing. How had she ever let Madame Morrible talk her into Sorcery? It was the most boring thing ever- memorizing, chanting, wand and wrist motions, and of course the dullest subject that was potions. As far as she could gather from the droning professor, they were just recipes like in cooking, only with magical results. And, although Elphaba was not one to fall asleep in any class- no matter how droll- she found her eyelids growing heavy as she added helibore and some sort of stone-like thing to the bubbling brew in her cauldron.

Galinda nudged her roughly in the ribs with an elbow, "Stay with us Elphie, the professor said this could be tricky, and I for one don't want it to go wrong!" she hissed, not unkindly. The two had become unlikely friends ever since the green girl had convinced Morrible to put the blonde in Sorcery with her, and Galinda seemed to take to the subject more so than Elphaba. No, she was not bad at it, in fact she was rather good, it was just a bore and a chore to the girl. She would rather be in Life Sciences with her favorite Goat teacher, Doctor Dillamond.

Reluctantly she forced her eyes wide, looking down at the book on the table for the next set of instructions. It was the usual nonsensical thing- stir counter clockwise three times then clockwise once and then simmer- and Elphaba wondered why the direction of the stirring was so important. With a sigh, the verdant girl plunked her stirring rod into the concoction- it was a sludgy grey that smelled Ozawful- as Galinda went over the instructions for the umpteenth time.

She was sure something was off, and when she looked up it was to find Elphaba stirring clockwise and looking lazily to the head of the room, her eyes glazed in thought, "Elphie, did you remember to stir counterclockwise as well?" she asked, peering over the cauldron lip at the bubbling ooze. "I don't think it's supposed to look like this- did you add the sprig of--" she was cut off by an unexpected explosion as the whole kit seemed to implode, sending scalding black goop everywhere and knocking the two girls away. There was a small fire kindling on the desk where the kit had been assembled and the professor hurried to put it out and make sure his students were not gravely injured.

Elphaba sat in the wreckage of a chair that had smashed upon her impact with it, with a couple scratches and burns around her arms- which had been the closest to the cauldron. She looked ready to cry, and her lip quivered threateningly as the professor asked her if she was hurt badly. "Oh, oh Professor Kor, I'm so sorry!" she apologised, her eyes now brimming with tears that she struggled to keep from falling, "I'm so sorry that I've caused all this mess!"

"Now, now, Miss Thropp, it's all right, accidents happen, especially in the sorcery department!" Professor Kor assured her, a bit taken aback by her emotional state. It was then he realized he hadn't heard Galinda, and he turned his head wildly about. The blonde was sitting dazedly with her back against another desk, she seemed to be mentally taking stock of her injuries, and was amazingly calm and collected, "Miss Upland, how bad is your damage?" he asked carefully as the blue eyes lifted to look at him squarely.

"I'm alright Professor, I think we must get Miss Elphaba to the infirmary, though." she said thoughtfully as she watched the green girl whine to herself about some inane thing or other, crying about her ruined potion and clothes. "It it's okay, I will take her." Galinda offered, standing up and only wincing slightly as she did so.

"Very well. See that you're attended to as well, Miss Upland." the teacher said as the petite blonde pulled the slender emerald girl up and gently led her to the door. He shook his head as he went to check on the remnants of the potion gone awry. It didn't look at all like what the two were supposed to have been making. He carefully pulled out his magic wand and scraped a bit of the dark goo from the shattered cauldron. He didn't know what it was. He would have to study it to make sure it might not have had any adverse effects on his two students...

**Okay, wow, so that was... just wow. Yeah it's short. But I'm exhausted and my eyes can barely keep from going crosseyed and my typing is becoming for teh shite. I'll probably write more of this... um... some other really late night.... kthnxbye.**


End file.
